A curved display device has a curved display screen. In a curved display screen, each of the pixels has a same distance to eye, and thus a lifelike visual experience can be obtained. Therefore, the curved display device has a stronger competitiveness compared with traditional flat display device.
A manufacturing procedure of the curved display device will be illustrated below. As shown in FIG. 1, first, a flat array substrate 2 and a flat color filter substrate 1 are manufactured; then, a liquid crystal cell is formed by the array substrate 2 and the color filter substrate 1, i.e., a flat liquid crystal panel is formed; at last, the flat liquid crystal panel is bent into a curved liquid crystal panel. As shown in FIG. 2, the array substrate 2 is provided with a plurality of gate lines 22 and data lines 21, and a plurality of sub pixel regions formed by the gate lines 22 and the data lines 21. The color filter substrate 1 is provided with a black matrix and sub pixel regions formed by the black matrix. In the flat liquid crystal panel formed by the array substrate 2 and the color filter substrate 1, the black matrix on the color filter substrate 1 corresponds to the gate lines 22 and the data lines 21 on the array substrate 2, so that the gate lines 22 and the data lines 21 are shaded by the black matrix; and the sub pixel regions on the color filter substrate 1 correspond to the sub pixel regions on the array substrate 2 one by one to form an opening area of the display device.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, when the flat liquid crystal display device is bent into the curved liquid crystal display device, a right side and a left side of the color filter substrate 1 would move rightward and leftward respectively relative to the array substrate 2, and a moving distance gets larger when a distance between a part of the color filter substrate 1 to a longitudinal central axis (as shown in FIG. 1, the dash dot line runs through the longitudinal central axis of the color filter substrate 1) thereof becomes larger.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the array substrate 2 is not only provided with a gate line 22, a data line 21, and a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) 23 surrounding each sub pixel region, but also provided with a shading layer 24 directly surrounding each sub pixel region. As shown in FIG. 3, the shading layer 24 is arranged below a pixel electrode 26. An insulation layer 27 is arranged between the shading layer 24 and the pixel electrode 26. The shading layer 24 is arranged in a layer the same as the gate lines 22, while different from the data lines 21. The shading layer 24 has a central line 25 at a center thereof, and a deflection angle of liquid crystal 3 in a sub pixel region at one side of the central line 25 is different from a deflection angle of liquid crystal 3 in a sub pixel region at the other side thereof. Since the color filter substrate 1 moves relative to the array substrate 2, the liquid crystal 3 corresponding to the central line 25 would have a disordered orientation and cannot be recovered. As a result, dark stripes would appear at a position of the display device corresponding to the central line 25, and thus a display effect of the curved display device would be adversely affected.